


To Hate Me Again

by Taeunnie



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Manipulation, Other, Powerful reader is powerful, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25779181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taeunnie/pseuds/Taeunnie
Summary: You miss the way he hated you. You hate the way he loves you. You just want the old Lucifer back. (Mc is written in first person).
Relationships: Lucifer & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 12





	To Hate Me Again

I want to see him get angry at me again. He doesn’t entertain me like he once used to. Unfortunately, he has taken a liking to me. He sees me as something so precious and dear to him and not as another pile of papers to work at. Would it be wrong to make him hate me just one more time? Is it so wrong to admit that I liked when he put my life in danger? Is it wrong that I loved him before he knew me?

In due time I find myself traversing through the catacombs which this house was built upon and I am treated like a friend rather than an unwelcomed guest by the beast that guards this place. It’s not only unfair to me, but to them which grew to treat me so kindly. They are not heartless demons to those they love. Nor are they to those they are loyal to. Making pacts with me would be the biggest mistake of their eternal lives and they would soon find out why.

This book, the grimoire, meant that I could have any demon I want under my control. I’ve made pacts easily enough with the seven princes of sin, but what of the prince of all demons. Surely making a pact with him would be enough to cause a rampage to brew within the eldest brother. Was it so wrong of me to make him angry again?

They hadn’t suspected a thing of me, their dearest little human. I’ve waited for the perfect scenario to happen and on this night it landed on my lap with a nice little bow on top. ’ _Take it_ ,’ it said. ’ _It’s yours_.’ The demon prince invited the seven siblings and I to a dinner at his castle as thanks for a successful year’s project. Assuming he would’ve invited everyone involved, I would be sure to put on an amazing show the year’s end.

I could wait no longer to have my way with a certain demon’s anger. I only wished for him to make my heart pound for him like it once did. Was it so wrong to make him hate me just more time? Dinner had yet to be served but they still gathered at the long table with smiles on their faces. Blissfully ignorant to my plans. I finally arrived to the dining room with the grimoire in my arms and a sick smile on my lips. I wanted to see just how far I would go before they resented me. Before he threatened to kill me once more. Those brothers looked on with fear as I approached the table. The prince of demons looked on with knitted brows as his bright smile quickly disappeared from his face. The lone pair of angels sat silently with a curious gaze and the only other human there suddenly became aware of his place. He had silently agreed with himself to join me as evident from the wicked smile that still graced his features.

It may not be enough to bend the prince to my will, but what if I were to take his throne then? He would have no other choice but to kill me for the future king. I begin to recite words which bound the prince to his seat and I order those brothers simply look on as I _take everything for myself_. I begin my simple teasing with the prince. I tell him to _look on at all he has built for me_. And then I give him a choice. He will either make a pact with me if he wishes to remain on his throne, or he is to suffer under my rule. He thinks he can best me in battle but he forgets that I can be much stronger than him. I will win.

The throne is now mine, but at what cost? It was unfortunate that he fell in love with me, but now he doesn’t even look at me at all. I burn with anger and I command him to look at me, only to find that his eyes grow dull. There is no love. No anger. Not even disappointment as he has submitted to his fate. He is but a pawn for me now. Perhaps it was wrong to admit that I liked when he put my life in danger.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this piece and would like to see more content from me, follow my tumblr @sevensins-stuff!


End file.
